


霸道司令爱上我

by FreezingCold



Category: Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingCold/pseuds/FreezingCold
Summary: 迪拿段子补档
Relationships: Napoleon Bonaparte/Géraud Duroc
Kudos: 3





	霸道司令爱上我

如果18世纪的法国有职场性骚扰求助热线，我想热罗-克里斯托弗-米歇尔·迪罗克先生已经拨打了电话：“您好，我十分确信我上司正试图勾引我，他已经坐在我的大腿上完成了今天的工作，但还是不肯走，请问您能对我现在的处境提出什么建设性建议吗？”  
“这就是我建立东方殖民地的计划，”东方军团总司令拿破仑·波拿巴先生跨坐在他的首席副官大腿上，并爱抚对方的耳垂，“迪罗克公民，您觉得怎么样？请问您能对我的计划提出什么建设性建议吗？”  
“我对将军您的雄才大略佩服得五体投地。”  
迪罗克谨慎地说。身处危急时刻也需保持冷静，这是军校老师教过的道理，所以你现在应该正襟危坐，而不是匆忙推开司令并逃之夭夭。  
“军事征服、经济开发、宗教归化，文化研究、工程建设，哪方面都行，我正在广泛征求大家的意见，自然也包括您的。”波拿巴和颜悦色地说，与此同时，他的上半身贴得更近了，他的嘴唇似乎即将落在迪罗克的鼻尖上（冷静，不要逃跑，这就是身处方阵、等待敌方骑兵冲到离你只有20步时的感觉！）。  
“现在军官们正聚在朱诺的舱房里打牌，我可以马上过去，替将军收集大家的意见，”迪罗克一本正经地说（不知是由于你的错觉，还是由于你们乘坐的东方号被海浪推了一把，似乎司令官并没有好好地坐在你的大腿上，而是意味不明地扭动身体），“我想明天上午10点之前我能出具总结报告。”  
“又打牌？成天就知道打牌，学者讲座时他们要有这劲头就好了，”波拿巴不满地哼了一声，似乎他忘了一刻钟之前迪罗克还和他打了牌，并（故意）输给了他两个苏，“您别去了，那帮家伙能想出的意见只会是在开罗应该建立多少赌场。”  
“我想大家还是会积极参与……”  
迪罗克说到一半的话又噎了回去，正如军人在胶着战场上有时会灵光突现一般，他忽然意识到了一个严重问题——所有人都在沉迷打牌，不会有人出现并及时打断他和司令的对话。  
“怎么了？”波拿巴的修长手指放开了耳垂，暧昧地搭在迪罗克的下巴上，“话说到一半突然开始神游，这可不像您平时的作风啊，我亲爱的迪罗克公民。”  
迪罗克深吸一口气。当务之急是冷静，你在土伦和意大利遇到过可怕得多的敌人，眼前这点小困难不算什么。  
但另一种意义上，眼前这点困难比土伦的英国人和意大利的奥地利人加起来还可怕。  
“将军公民，我对埃及远征计划没什么意见，因为这项计划是您的无双天才与塔列朗公民的过人智慧的结晶，也得到了共和国督政们的一致首肯与赞誉。”稍稍思索了一番后，迪罗克有条不紊地说了下去，语气流畅自然（当然了，这难不倒你。司令不过是坐在了你的大卝腿上，不过是正在乱摸你的下巴，你要感激他没有在你的私卝处用同样乱来的手法瞎摸一通然后直接坐上去），“不过，我倒是对目前状态有个小建议。”  
“哦，迪罗克公民您终于要提出建设性想法了？请问是哪方面的？”  
波拿巴微微挑动眉毛，露出意味深长的微笑。  
“关于我和您的关系。”  
“这真是出乎我的预料，”司令的手指从下巴移向被衬衣衣领保护起来的脖子（这没什么，这真的没什么，你看，你的脖子甚至没有发红，说明司令的举动是完全正常的），“那么，您对我们的关系有什么建议呢，我的首席副官？”  
“我认为应该进一步增加我的职能，以报答您对我的无保留的信任。”  
“哦？”  
“换言之，我不应该只是将军您的首席副官，而应该和您建立更深入的关系。”  
波拿巴的手指仿佛灵活的游蛇，不着痕迹地顺着脖子和脸颊又一路滑了回去，直到再次轻捏迪罗克的耳卝垂。与此同时，他的上半身也彻底贴了过来，完全把迪罗克的身体当做了靠枕，他看上去像是冬日里依偎情郎取暖的少妇。  
“您想什么时候建立新关系呢？我认为千金难买战场良机，一旦遇到便不能轻易放过。”  
“我完全赞成将军您的意见，我们现在就可以建立新的关系。”迪罗克觉得自己的心跳好像比平常加快了一点，不过没关系，只是快了一点，司令应该注意不到。他想心跳加快的原因是昨晚他熬夜写文件了。  
“现在？看来您的嗅觉和我一样灵敏，擅长捕捉稍纵即逝的些微良机。”  
“将军的夸赞令我倍感荣幸。是的，我认为我们现在就有必要建立新的关系。”  
“迪罗克公民，我很欣赏您的果断与务实，”波拿巴对着迪罗克的耳垂轻轻哈气（没关系，只是耳卝垂发红而已，你的全身体表温度并没有发生显著变化），“我答应您的要求，我现在就可以为您增加新职能，和您建立新的深入关系。”“感激不尽，那么我直说了，”迪罗克顿了一秒，接着一口气说了下去，“我希望您让我正式承担一部分秘书的工作，毕竟我已经经常扮演秘书的角色了，我想布列纳会理解的。”  
布吕埃斯将军终于成功地让东方号避开巨浪、进入平稳洋流，因为坐在他大卝腿上的司令不再乱动了。  
“所以……嗯……”波拿巴总算愿意坐直身体，他面无表情地直视迪罗克的眼睛，“所以这就是您想要的新职能？”  
“是的，我认为明晰职能可以提高工作效率，将军您认为呢？”  
这回轮到迪罗克露出和颜悦色的微笑了。看，军校老师教的道理果然不错，战场上只要冷静地随机应变，再大的困难也能随之瓦解。  
“是，没错，你说得对，”波拿巴看上去正认真地思考，但迪罗克知道他其实心不在焉，“我会考虑的，没错，现在事情越来越多，是有必要进一步明晰化你和布列纳的任务划分。”  
“我十分感激将军您的好意，那我们是否现在……”  
“哦？哦不，现在天晚了，布列纳肯定睡了，”司令主动从迪罗克的大腿上站了起来（解脱来得太突然，以至于你忘了感叹一下自己的腿竟然还没被对方彻底坐麻），似乎在自言自语，“明天……嗯，明天我们找他来，一起商量这个问题。”  
“您要休息了吗？我送您回房。”迪罗克诚恳地说。  
“不，我亲爱的迪罗克公民，您也早点休息吧。今天辛苦您了，我很感激您的效力。”  
刚才那一瞬隐约的失态已消失不见，司令又恢复了往常的命令式坚定口吻与和蔼笑容，仿佛他进屋后的一切都没有发生过。“我得去朱诺那里没收他们的作案工具，明天还得请您监督军官们写检讨。”  
“我一定完成您交代的任务。”  
迪罗克努力控制表情，没有流露一丝“危机警报解除，我总算可以松一口气”的迹象。军校老师会为你自豪的，会佩服孤立无援的你凭借智慧与冷静化解危机，或许你应该去库房拿一瓶葡萄酒犒赏自己一番。  
但在司令即将消失在视野中时，迪罗克还是开口了。  
“请您留步，将军公民。”  
“嗯？怎么了？”  
波拿巴停在打开的舱门边，疑惑地回头看他的副官。  
“下次我也许可以。”  
迪罗克平静地说。


End file.
